


Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

by Crawler



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bodyguard Roadhog, Canon-Typical Violence, Kid Junkrat, Swearing, slightly AU
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crawler/pseuds/Crawler
Summary: Als Roadhog sich auf die Suche nach diesem Glückspilz und seinem Schatz macht rechnet er mit vielen, vor allem damit als reicher Mann aus der Sache zu gehen. Aber nicht damit auf die Tretmine eines Kindes zu steigen. Oder damit der Bodyguard eben dieses Jungen zu werden.





	1. Aller Anfang ist schwer

In Oz verbreiteten sich Gerüchte und Geschichten schneller als jedes Lauffeuer es konnte. Besonders wenn diese Geschichten Geld und andere Schätze beinhalteten. Jeder war auf das große Los aus, auf die Chance sich in dieser zerstörten Welt ein gutes Leben auf zu bauen. Denn Geld bedeutete hier nicht nur zu leben sondern zu überleben. Niemand schenkte einem etwas und entweder verdiente man sich sein Essen und sein sauberes Wasser oder man endete als Dingofutter im Outback. Der Zusammenbruch Australiens war erst ein paar Jahre her und dennoch gab es bereits keinen würdigen Totenkult mehr. Wer starb wurde bis auf's letzte Hemd beraubt und vor den Städten liegen gelassen. Roadhog hatte sogar schon Geschichten von Kannibalismus gehört. So verrückt wie dieses Land geworden war ekelte ihn der Gedanke nicht einmal mehr an (gutes Fleisch war schwer zu finden). Die Strahlung trieb die Menschen in den Wahnsinn und das unbarmherzige Wetter machte sie zu Tieren, die nur um ihr eigenes Überleben kämpften. Es gab wenige unschuldige Seelen hier. Roadhog gehörte nicht zu ihnen.

Er war ein Monster, eine Ein-Mann-Apokalypse. Gestandene Männer schissen sich ein, wenn er seine fleischigen Hände um ihr Genick legte und mit Leichtigkeit zudrückte. Er hatte in den letzten drei Jahren mehr Blut geleckt als ein Mensch jemals sollte und er plante nicht damit auf zu hören. Niemand legte sich freiwillig mit ihm an. Seine Größe sprach für sich, unter all dem Fett zeichneten sich starke Muskeln ab und auch wenn das Schweinegesicht auf seinem Bauch noch ungefährlich wirkte war seine Maske der Stoff aus dem Albträume geschmiedet wurden. Er war ein Monster. Ein Monster, das in die Falle eines kleinen Kindes gegangen war.

 

_ Seit zwei Wochen war Roadhog auf der Spur des Jungen, der einen Schatz im Outback gefunden hatte. Ganz Junkertown wusste davon und jeder war hinter dem Vermögen her, welches irgendwo versteckt nur darauf wartete ausgegeben zu werden. Außer dem Jungen wusste niemand um den genauen Ort des Verstecks und so war die Jagd eröffnet worden. Manche Junker hatten sich zu großen Gruppen zusammen geschlossen um ihre Chancen zu erhöhen, andere bildeten lieber kleine Teams von zwei bis vier Leuten. Roadhog war eher der Einzelkämpfer. Allein in den letzten fünf Tagen hatte er nicht weniger als ein Dutzend Junker getötet, die ihm in den Weg gekommen waren. Es interessierte ihn nicht , dass sie verhandeln wollten, anboten zu teilen. Er war nicht daran interessiert den Schatz mit irgendjemandem zu teilen wenn er ihn ebenso auch für sich alleine beanspruchen konnte. Sein Plan sah vor den reichen Pisser ein zu holen, den Standort des Schatzes wenn nötig mit Gewalt aus ihm zu pressen und dann dieses gottverlassene Land auf alle Ewigkeit hinter sich zu lassen. _

_ Allmählich verschwand die Sonne im Westen. Der rote Sand unter seiner Maschine wurde mit zunehmender Dunkelheit schwärzer und die Gegend ruhiger. Roadhog stoppte bald sein Bike, trat den Ständer hinunter und stellte es ab. Aus der Seitentasche des Bikes holte er ein altes Fernglas hervor. Die rechte Linse war zersprungen, Sand hatte sich irgendwann darin festgesetzt und es ließ sich nur noch bedingt scharf stellen. Aber es reichte um die schmale Gestalt vor ihm aus zu machen. Zwei bis drei Stunden Fußweg trennten ihn noch von seinem Schatz. Der Junge, der seit Tagen unterwegs war, musste bald Rast einlegen. Ohne den dröhnenden Motor seiner Maschine sollte Roadhog in der Lage sein sich ihm unauffällig zu nähern und ihn im Schlaf zu überraschen. Bisher war es ihm nicht gelungen. Andere Junker waren ihm dazwischen gekommen oder seine Beute hatte es geschafft ihm zu entkommen. Aber nun, nach einer tagelangen Hetzjagd musste der Junge erschöpft sein und würde nicht mehr weit kommen. Es war ein Kinderspiel. Nur ein bisschen mehr Geduld und Roadhog war der reichste Wichser in ganz Australien. _

_ Sein Ziel lief bis zu einem alten Baum und einigen hohen Gräsern, welche auf der weiten, offenen Fläche ein wenig Sichtschutz versprachen. Roadhog konnte nicht genau erkennen, was er dort tat, aber scheinbar richtete er sein Nachtlager ein. Selbst eine kleine Feuerstelle, welche es unmöglich machte ihn in der Dunkelheit aus den Augen zu verlieren wurde errichtet. Perfekt. Unter seiner Schweinemaske zog ein dreckiges Lächeln über seine Lippen und dunkles Lachen filterte nach außen. Er verweilte noch einige Minuten so, beobachtete den Jungen, dann packte er das Fernglas wieder weg, trat den Ständer nach oben und begann sein Bike näher zum Lager zu schieben. Er wollte auf gar keinen Fall durch den lauten Motor auf sich aufmerksam machen. _

_ Bis das kleine Lager ohne Fernglas in Sichtweite kam hatte sich finsterste Nacht über Oz gelegt. Roadhogs schwere Schritte knirschten leise auf dem Sand. Er stellte seine Maschine behutsam und möglichst leise neben sich ab, griff nach der alten Scrap Gun, kontrollierte die Ladung. In der anderen Hand hielt er seinen Haken. Langsam näherte er sich der schwach glühenden Feuerstelle, neben welcher eine kleine Gestalt lag. Der Junge war kleiner als erwartet. Nicht, dass es Roadhog stören würde. Er tat einen weiteren Schritt, dann noch einen und noch einen und – Klick! _

 

Roadhog hatte Gerüchte über den Jungen gehört: schwer zu greifen, clever, nicht zu unterschätzen, angeblich ein Genie. Gerüchte wurden schnell hochgeschaukelt und enthielten oft nur wenig Wahrheit. Er hatte seiner Beute einiges zugetraut, aber an einen Minenfeld hatte er wahrlich nicht gedacht. Er hatte ihn unterschätzt und das schlimmste daran war nicht etwa ihm in die Falle gegangen zu sein, sondern, dass vor ihm kein Junge von 15 Jahren oder mehr stand sondern ein kleiner Pisser, der nicht einmal Schamhaare am Sack haben konnte. Der Junge war vielleicht sieben Jahre alt, maximal acht. Aber er zeigte den Mut eines Veteranen und den Wahnsinn des Outbacks. Gestandene Männer erzitterten bei Roadhogs bloßem Anblick, aber der Junge stand vor ihm, winkte mit einem scheinbar selbstgebastelten Detonator in der Hand und lachte ihn aus.

„Sieht aus, als wär mir ein Schwein in die Falle gegangen. Ahahaha!“ Seine Stimme war schrill und laut für ein Kind. „Du hast wohl gedacht, du kannst dich einfach so an mich anschleichen und mir meinen Schatz abnehmen. Aber nein Mister Schwein! Ich hab dein blödes Bike gehört und deinen Wanst hinter dem Baum gesehen.“

Roadhogs Augen überflogen die Szene. Der Junge stand in knapp zehn Metern Entfernung zu ihm. Seine Gun reichte kaum so weit und auch wenn er ihn mit dem Haken erwischen konnte war das Risiko zu hoch durch die ruckartige Bewegung die Mine aus zu lösen. Selbst wenn die Mine ihn nicht in Stücke zerriss wenn er sich bewegte konnte der Pisser mit einem einzigen Knopfdruck den Arsch wegsprengen. Sein kleiner Daumen wanderte zittrig und viel zu aufgeregt über den roten Knopf. Eine falsche Bewegung und Roadhog war die längste Zeit in einem gewesen. Von einem Kind aus der Welt gerissen zu werden war nicht nur peinlich sondern auch unter seiner Würde. Deshalb tat er das einzige, das ihm einfallen wollte. Er unterbrach den Jungen, welcher irgendwann angefangen hatte einfach vor sich her zu plappern. Wahrscheinlich hatte er mit Roadhog geredet. Irgendetwas über Dingos und ein paar Junker, die er vor drei Wochen in die Luft gejagt hatte. Scheiss egal, es gab wichtigeres zu bereden.

„Wie heißt du?“

Der Junge schloss schnell den Mund. Seine Zähne schlugen dabei hörbar aufeinander und kurz verzog er die Mundwinkel unzufrieden nach unten. Er kräuselte die Nase, schien sich dann aber sicher genug in seiner Position um darauf zu antworten. „Jamison. Jamison Fawkes. Aber meine Freunde nennen mich Jamie. Und du bist?“

„Roadhog.“

„'Kay Mister Roadhog. Ich zähle jetzt bis drei und dann machen wir Konfetti aus dir... Eins!“

Der Junge besaß nur einen kleinen Rucksack, in welchem sich kaum Essen oder Trinken befinden konnte. Wahrscheinlich transportierte er darin hauptsächlich seine Sprengsätze. Mit diesem Gewicht und ohne Verpflegung würde er nicht lange überleben. Selbst wenn er die Rationen seiner Jäger zu sich nahm. Roadhog hoffte, dass der Junge schlau genug war um selbst zu dieser Erkenntnis kommen zu können.

„Ich bin nicht hinter deinem Schatz her.“ Roadhogs dunkle Stimme ließ Jamison seine nächste Zahl halb verschlucken. Er zog die linke Augenbraue weit in die Höhe und kam einen kleinen Schritt näher auf ihn zu. Den Kopf leicht zur Seite gelegt und eher skeptisch schauend. „Ich habe dich verfolgt, weil ich dir meine Dienste anbieten möchte.“

„Pfffth!“ Jamie streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Ich brauch keinen Babysitter!“

„Als Bodyguard. Du wärst der Boss.“

Jamie kräuselte nachdenklich die Lippen, legte seine Stirn in Falten. Er bettete sein Kinn auf dem Handrücken und Roadhog glaubte kurz schon ein Klicken zu hören. Stattdessen drang ein helles Summen an seine Ohren. Einige Sekunden lang blieb der Junge so stehen, wog ab ob er den Deal eingehen sollte. Roadhog hörte einige Worte heraus. Unter anderen, dass Jamison sehr davon angetan war der Boss eines so großen und starken Mannes zu sein. Aber dennoch ging er nicht sofort auf den Vorschlag ein.

„Und was willst du dafür?“

„Die Hälfte. Ich beschütze dich und dafür machen wir 50/50 bei allem.“

„50/50.“ ahmte der Junge nach. „Oi, ich denke, das klappt. Dann 50/50! Oder 60/60! Von mir aus auch 174/174!“

Jamison überbrückte die Meter zwischen ihnen mit vielen hüpfenden Schritten. Seine eigenen, kleinen Füße landeten gekonnt zwischen den Minen und Kabeln. Es hatte fast schon etwas spielerisches und war eindeutig zu unbeschwert. Vor Roadhog angekommen zog er äußerst geräuschvoll so viel Speichel und Rotz hoch, wie er nur konnte. In die eigene Hand gespuckt reichte er diese Roadhog, damit sie ihren Deal mit einem altmodischem Handschlag besiegeln konnte. Roadhog erwiderte die Geste ohne eigene Körperflüssigkeiten und nahm die kleine Hand in seine eigene. Wenn er sie schloss war von Jamisons nichts mehr zu sehen. Er könnte sie ihm mit Leichtigkeit brechen oder ihm den Arm ausreisen. Aber er war ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort stand. Ab jetzt waren sie Partner und er würde Acht auf seinen kleinen Boss geben, bis er reichlich bezahlt wurde. Was geschah nachdem ihr Geschäft miteinander beendet war hielt er sich offen.

„So und jetzt runter von der Mine Mister Roadhog. Sonst geht sie noch kaputt.“

Jamison grinste breit über das ganze Gesicht. Seine Mundwinkel drohten aus dem schmalen Rahmen zu springen während er den großen Mann von der Mine winkte. Scheinbar explodierte diese nur auf Knopfdruck. Hätte Roadhog das mal früher gewusst...

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallöchen und danke für's lesen. Ich hoffe es hat gefallen. ᕙ(•ω•)ᕗ


	2. Einmal ist keinmal

Wie sich später heraus stellte war die Mine nicht nur ungefährlich wenn man darüber spazierte sondern hatte in etwas den tödlichen Effekt eines Knallfrosches. Jamison hatte am nächsten Morgen nicht davon ablassen gekonnt seine Sprengstoffkünste zu demonstrieren und den Detonator gedrückt nachdem er all seine Fallen bis auf eben diese abgebaut hatte. Ein kurzes **PUFF!** , ein wenig aufgewirbelter Sand und große Enttäuschung. Und von so einem Kind hatte Roadhog sich doch tatsächlich fangen lassen. Aber nun gut. Jetzt hing Jamison wie Giftefeu an seinem Bein und würde so schnell nicht mehr das weite suchen. Besser er gewöhnte sich schon einmal an den juckenden Ausschlag mit blondem Haar und feurigen Augen. Und an sein unentwegt benutztes Mundwerk.

„Das waren die größten Kakerlaken, die ich je gesehen habe. So lang wie dein Unterarm. Ich verscheiss dich nicht Mister Roadhog!“ Der Junge riss die Arme weit auseinander um seinem Bodyguard ein ungefähres Bild davon zu vermitteln von welchen Abnormitäten er seine letzte Ration geklaut bekommen hatte. „Sie haben sich von hinten an mich angeschlichen. Die eine hat mich umgeworfen und abgelenkt während die anderen meinen Rucksack durchwühlt haben. Hast schon schon mal mit einer Riesenkakerlake gekämpft? Die wachsen wenn sie wütend sind und oi, waren die wütend!“

Roadhog schnaufte und lehnte sich zurück an den alten Baum. Sie hatten so lange für den Abbau all der Fallen benötigt, dass es jetzt bereits zu heiß war um auf zu brechen. Er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass sein Bike nun glühte und sie sich beide beim draufsetzten den Arsch verbrennen würden. Darauf wollte er nur im Notfall zurück greifen und solange der Baum auch nur ein wenig Schutz vor der unbarmherzigen Sonne bot konnte er hier bleiben. Wenn er hinter der Maske die Augen schloss konnte er sich sogar vorstellen alleine hier zu sein. Es war schwer die Worte des Jungen aus zu blenden, konzentrierte er sich nur stark genug auf seine Umgebung war es aber machbar. Keine Geschichten von Ungeziefer und brennenden Büschen. Zumindest so lange bis Roadhog kleine Hände auf seinem Bauch spürte. Patsch, patsch, patsch. Jamison klatschte ihm sacht immer wieder auf sein Schweinetattoo.

„Was?“ Roadhogs Stimme war ein drohendes Grollen.

„Wir sollten das ausnutzen!“

Der Junge wartete ein paar Sekunden auf eine Reaktion. Roadhog verwehrte sie ihm. Er wollte gar nicht nachfragen. Verdammte Scheisse, er wollte seine Ruhe haben und nicht die Ohren abgekaut bekommen. Aber das ungute Gefühl nicht um die Idee herum zu kommen beschlich ihn und zwang ihn dazu kurz zu schnaufen.

„Sei nicht so, du hast nicht mal gehört, was ich sagen wollte! Es ist eine gute Idee, wirklich gut. Mit deinen Muskeln und meinem... Hirn können wir zu richtig reichen Leuten werden. Kennst du die alte Bank in Junkertown? Die riesengroße mit dem schwarzen Dach und den Schützen in den Fenstern? Die sollten wir ausrauben. Und den Gewinn teilen wir wie ausgemacht ganz fair.“

Es war nicht so, dass es prinzipiell eine dumme Idee war eine Bank aus zu rauben. Es war nur so, Roadhog konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Junge ihm dabei irgendeine Hilfe sein konnte. Wenn überhaupt würde Jamie es schaffen sich selbst in große Gefahr zu bringen. Ein gescheiterter Bankraub wäre nicht nur vergeudete Liebesmühen, er hatte auch einen Ruf zu wahren. Roadhog hatte bisher jeden Job gemeistert, den er angenommen hatte. Ganz Junkertown dabei zusehen zu lassen, wie er an einem Bankraub scheiterte, war schlichtweg schlecht für's Geschäft. Er hatte nicht vor auf Ewig den Babysitter für diesen Jungen zu spielen. Nur so lange bis sie den Schatz gehoben und an den Höchstbietenden verkauft hatten. Wenn er das Geld in den Händen hielt war er weg. Sein Boss konnte noch so begeistert von der Idee neben ihm auf und ab gehen.

Ehe er den Kopf zum Vorschlag schütteln konnte fiel ein Schuss. Roadhogs Augen waren sofort offen und sein Körper in Kampfbereitschaft. Der kurze Gedanke beschlich ihn, dass wer immer gerade geschossen hatte ein riesiger Idiot sein musste, denn es grenzte an die Unmöglichkeit einen sitzenden Mann seiner Statur nicht zu treffen. Dann aber nahm er Jamison wahr, welcher mit Tränen in den Augen auf dem Boden lag und sich die blutende Schulter hielt. Womöglich war der Junge genau im richtigen Moment in die Schussbahn gelaufen und hatte seinen Bodyguard damit vor einem Kopfschuss bewahrt.

„Hinter mich!“

Roadhog packte den kleinen Jungen grob am Hosenbund und beförderte ihn hinter sich. Leise konnte er ihn fluchen und jammern hören, versuchte die Stimme aber aus zu blenden. Es galt den Angreifer zu orten. Es gab nicht viele Stellen in dieser flachen Gegen, von wo aus man eine gute Sicht auf sie hatte ohne selbst als wandelnde Zielscheibe umher zu laufen. In der Richtung, aus welcher die Kugel gekommen war, gab es nur einen solchen Ort – eine kleine Ansammlung von Gestein, bewachsen mit ein wenig Gestrüpp, vielleicht 70 Fuß von ihnen entfernt. Als großer Mann war Roadhog nicht für Dauerläufe gemacht, auf kurzen Strecken konnte er aber mit Schnelligkeit überraschen. Also wartete er nicht lange, sondern stürmte auf das vermeidliche Versteck zu. Tatsächlich trafen ihn vier panische Kugel bis er nahe genug war um sein Ziel bestens aus zu machen. Schnell warf er den Haken aus und packte den Mann damit an der Taille. Ruckartig zog er ihn zu sich, nur um sein Gesicht mit einer Ladung Schrot willkommen zu heißen. Der Mann fiel augenblicklich schlaff zu Boden.

Um sich die Sauerei nicht ansehen zu müssen trat Roadhog den leblosen Körper zur Seite. In die Hocke gegangen begann er alles nützliche an sich zu nehmen. Das Gewehr und die Munition konnte er vielleicht in Junkertown verkaufen, die Taschenuhr würde er für sich behalten. Es war gut ein Zeitgefühl zu besitzen. Nachdem der Leichnam zerfleddert war begab er sich zu dem Gestrüpp. Wie erwartet fand er dort eine Tasche mit etwas Proviant. Zwei Konservendosen mit eingelegten Pfirsichen, ein paar Unzen Wasser und etwas trockenes Brot. Der Rest war nicht zu gebrauchen.

 

Nachmittags, als die Sonne durch einige Wolken verhangen war und das Bike sich im Schatten auf eine sitzbare Temperatur abgekühlt hatte, fuhren sie weiter. Jamison hatte die Kugel selbstständig aus seiner Schulter geholt, sich aber vehement dagegen gewehrt die Wunde wie Roadhog aus zu brennen. Ein kräftiger Griff und ein heißes Messer später war die Diskussion zu Roadhogs Gunsten ausgefallen. Nun saß der Junge auf seinem Schoß, den Kopf gegen den starken Oberarm gelehnt und schwer mit Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung kämpfend. Immer wider riss er den Kopf nach oben, wenn er drohte ein zu schlafen. Jamison vertraute Roadhog nicht so weit, dass er einfach so auf seinem Schoß ein Nickerchen halten würde. Gute Entscheidung. Er war nicht so dumm, wie man seinem kindlichen Alter zusprechen würde.

„Mister Roadhog?“

Seufzen. Das war es mit der Ruhe gewesen.

„Mister Roadhog?“

Wenn er ihn ignorierte, vielleicht hielt er dann irgendwann die Klappe.

„Oi!“ Jamie begann ihm in den Bauch zu piksen. Allein dafür wollte er ihm den Hals umdrehen – wortwörtlich. „Hey!“

„Was?“

„Wohin fahren wir?“

Roadhog schnaufte. „Omnium. Wir holen deinen Schatz.“

Die Antwort reichte dem Pisser wohl. Er nickte stumm, lehnte sich wieder etwas zurück und führte seinen Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit weiter fort. Roadhog konnte ihn gelegentlich reden hören, jedoch nicht laut genug um über den Fahrtwind hinweg zu klingen. Es war ohnehin nicht an ihn gerichtet. Wenn doch interessierte es ihn nicht. Bis sie die Ruinen erreichten wären es noch einige Stunden fahrt. Die Zeit gedachte er damit zu verbringen in Ruhe über sein neues Leben in Reichtum nach zu denken. Natürlich ließ er den Jungen nicht alleine sobald er seinen Anteil hatte. Erst musste er sicher stellen, dass dieser auch die nächsten Wochen überlebte. Ihn ein einziges Mal vor einem Junker beschützt zu haben zählte er nicht als gelungenen Job. Erst wenn er Jamisons Leben merkbar verlängert hatte konnte er auch diesen Auftrag als erfolgreich erledigt abhaken und weiter ziehen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich entschuldige mich für die lange Pause. Die nächsten Kapitel werden nicht so lange auf sich warten lassen. (ʘᗩʘ')


End file.
